


Safety In Numbers

by SamuelJames



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey's thoughts as their one year anniversary approaches</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety In Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Safety In Numbers  
> Pairing: Lindsey McDonald/Angel/Spike  
> Rating: 15+/R  
> Summary: Lindsey's thoughts as their one year anniversary approaches  
> Notes: Written for comment_fic where the prompt was Angel the series, Spike/Lindsey/Angel, protected and safe  
> Disclaimer: Angel is the property of its creator. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Being curled up between two vampires shouldn't feel so good but Lindsey is quite content with Angel and Spike either side of him. While he can hold his own in a fight each of his lovers has saved his life more than once. It's coming up on a year together now as a trio and Lindsey is sure he loves them both and that they love him. He knows they love each other too, even if they won't always say it. His almost year with them can't even touch their dysfunctional family history but they're even arguing with one another less and less these days.

Angel puts his arm round him and Lindsey smiles. Getting to see the broody vampire at his most vulnerable and emotional has been a revelation. Spike seemed less surprised, though always perks up whenever Angel shows him any affection. Spike once told him that they wouldn't work without him and though Lindsey laughed it off they do seem happier. Even Wes noticed, he'd subtly suggested that Lindsey rethink his relationship situation. Lindsey had not so subtly told him to piss off. His vampires take care of him and are even over-protective at times. Angel kisses his shoulder and Lindsey turns to look at him.

"Thought you were sleeping."

"Not yet. What's keeping you up?"

"Was thinking of how we could mark one year together. I know a year's not much to either of you but maybe we could do something."

"A year matters, Lindsey. A special dinner would only be beneficial for one of us but you never really get to go to dinner any more. Would you like to?"

Lindsey shakes his head. "Maybe we could go away somewhere. Wolfram and Hart must have some more properties with that special glass. It'd be nice to spend a few days together without having to fight or without any interruptions from Harmony."

Spike presses against him. "I vote for the time away. It'd be nice to have a change of scenery for shagging."

"Sorry if I woke you."

"S'okay, love. I heard what Angel said about a year mattering. It does and don't you forget it."

"It's nice to be the thing you guys agree on." Lindsey lifts Spike's arm and wraps it round him. He rests his head on Angel's chest and Angel rests his hand on Spike's arm. Where once being near either one of them would have had him on guard, Lindsey can now easily close his eyes. He falls asleep with Spike and Angel discussing vacations across him in hushed tones.


End file.
